Doctor Who
by Dewfrost97
Summary: the 11th doctor meets rose and things get a little weird...


It had been a very long day. The Doctor, Amy, and Rory had just gotten back from defeating the aliens on Anelexia (a lovely planet covered entirely in grass), and were very, very tired. After Amy and Rory had gone back to their room, The Doctor sat by one of the TARDIS's windows, looking out at the stars, wondering what Rose and 10's duplicate were doing right then. All of a sudden, the TARDIS lurched to the right, causing levers to fall and knobs to turn. "My goodness!" he cried. "Sexy, what are you doing?" The TARDIS started dissaperating (I don't know what it's called) and when it finished, they were on Earth...or so it seemed. "Doctor, what's going on?" Amy cried."Don't worry my love,"Rory exclaimed."I'm sure he knows what's happening." At that moment, an unseen force kidnapped the Doctor! When he came to, he was tied up, hanging above a pot of mysterious goo. "Hello there, 11," a familiar voice said. "Remember me?" The being stepped into the light. It was none other than... Rose Tyler...probably. Rose held up the sonic screwdriver she had stolen from him when he was unconscious. She pointed it at the goo and made it bubble with glee(?). "Rose, what's going on?" he pondered. "Well... it all started when 10's duplicate (we'll just call him Tenn) got run over by a bus in Pete's world. I managed to grab the hand that had created him before he died. I took it to the world's greatest scientist (at the time) and managed to create a reversal serum that would revert anything back to it's previous stage. It works on insects, mammals, just about anything! Now I just need to test it on something grander... like a Time Lord." Rose cackled evilly, then poured some of the serum into the goo. "Rose, what are you doing? This isn't like you!" cried The Doctor. "All I have to do is snap that rope, and 10... my wonderful 10... will be back." "WAIT A MINUTE!" yelled The Doctor."The Rift closed up, so how did the TARDIS bring me here?" "Well..."said Rose. "You said it yourself: People assume that time is a strict progression of cause to effect, but *actually* from a non-linear, non-subjective viewpoint - it's more like a big ball of wibbly wobbly... time-y wimey... stuff. Therefore, since time can be rewritten, the Rift is able to open up again with a poweful enough force." Rose exhaled, then walked away slowly. "What the hell does the Rift have to do with wibbly-wobbly timey-wimey stuff?" The rope snapped, and 11 plunged into the goo.

* * *

Where could he be? I had no idea, but as long as I was with Rory, I felt safe. Rory, the Faithful Centurion, guarding me over thousands of years! I still couldn't get over it. That, and the fact that the infamous River Song was our daughter. Who would've thought? Good old Mels, secretly my daughter, AND a Time Lord! Suddenly, I heard a bang outside the TARDIS. Thankfully, Rory volunteered to go check it out. I came with him, of course, but there was no way I was going first. When we got outside, we were granted with a gruesome scene: a pot of hot Kool-Aid, a giant empty vat of something, and a cold man in a trench coat lying on the ground. "Excuse me, mister, but have you seen a man with black hair in a bowtie walk by?" He responded in a strange way, claiming he was the Doctor, Rose was crazy, and we needed to get out of there. What a nut! There's no way he could be the Doctor. The Doctor doesn't look like that, and I saw him die, so I should know what he looks like!

* * *

They didn't recognize me. Of course they wouldn't! I bet Donna would have, no, I KNOW Donna would have recognized me! Great, now the don't believe me, either. I guess I better prove it to them by showing that I can steer the TARDIS. Wait a second! Rose took my keys! We're stuck here until we can find her, or until we die. Whichever comes first. Either way, it sure is good to be back! I can't believe I thought bowties were cool! How idiotic! Oop, here comes Rose again!

* * *

"Rose, what have you done?!" cried the Doctor. "Time Lords aren't made to regenerate in reverse!" Rose collapsed onto the ground. It seemed that she had possibly been possessed! "Wait, this guy's the Doctor? What's going on here?" exclaimed Amy. The Doctor explained what he knew to Amy and Rory. "Now, to deal with Rose..." He mumbled.

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER 1**


End file.
